X High School: Freshman Year
by Lenipse Nairda
Summary: Fillmore and Ingrid begin their first year in X High School. Bigger mysteries, new charcters and new villains  Sequel to INGENIA  read first
1. The Class of 2008

I do not own anything, just the OC's.

I'm back, and welcome to the first chapter.

And Now...Fillmore!

Tonight's Episode:

**The Class of 2008**

_September 2004_

Fillmore wakes up to his alarm clock playing "Pieces of Me". After taking a shower and getting dressed, he runs to the kitchen to grab breakfast.

"Woah son, what's the hurry?" asked his father.

"Today is the High School matriculation ceremony." answered Fillmore, quickly eating his waffles.

"Wow, my little boy is a High Schooler!" said his mother, very lovingly and proud.

"Mom, we can celebrate when I get back, besides, I have to meet up with Ingrid soon." stated Fillmore.

"Okay, but be careful, you maybe 14 now, but you're still a child." explained his mother.

Fillmore says his good-byes, grabs his new backpack, and jogs off to Ingrid's house.

* * *

Fillmore finally reaches her house about 10 minutes later, he sees her sitting on the porch, wearing the special boot she needs to wear for her Achilles injury from the 'incident' that happened several months ago. She has another 9 months of healing left, and as a result, she'll be heading forensics for the safety patrol.

"Feeling okay?" asked Fillmore.

"Getting better, and you?" asked Ingrid.

"Just fine, ready for the matriculation ceremony?" asked Fillmore as the begin to walk towards the High School.

"Yes, can you believe that the greatest years of our teenaged years will be happening!" said an anxious Ingrid, she always dreamed of being in High School.

"Well, I'm excited to meet the new Junior Commissioner, Mac was a tough act to follow." stated Ingrid.

* * *

The two finally reach the High School, X High School, and walk through. Inside they see many students walking around, getting ready for their first class, the two quickly find the safety patrol headquartes and enter. The lighting, and lack of natural light remindes them of a dungeon, only the walls are concrete and with state of the art technology. They are quickly met by their friend Joseph Anza.

"Hey Fillmore, Third, the new Junior Commissioner wants to see us now." stated Anza.

They three quickly file towards the office, located up a steel staircase and inside a glass room, with blinds offering privacy. They climb the stairs and enter the room, inside they see several familiar and new faces.

First was Karen Tahama, she sits up and happily hugs Joseph, Fillmore and Ingrid, then they turn to see Principal Barbara Mawdsley, a older woman 70-year-old, with short white hair and serious face.

"Good Morning Mr. Fillmore, Miss Third, Mr. Anza and Miss Tahama, I see your reunion is going well." she said.

"Why is Karen here?" asked Anza.

"I can answer that." then the Junior Comissioner turns his chair over to face the group. He is short, with thick glasses and curly hair. "My name is Ethan Hondou, I'm the new junior commissioner, originally I was going to have Fillmore and Anza partners, but Tahama decided to join, so meet your new partner Anza."

"We get to work together again!" exclaimed Tahama.

"Does that mean I'm being partnered with Ingrid?" asked Fillmore, with a smirk.

"Unfortunatly, due to Ingrid's temporary disability, she'll be working forensics lab, I've found a new partner for you, meet Ran Mori." said Ethan, he points to the corner of the room, where a 14-year-old Japanese girl is standing.

"Hello, my name is Ran Mori, I just moved here from Japan 9 months ago, and you must be Fillmore!" said an overly excited Ran, shaking hands with Fillmore. "It looks like where partners!"

"I don't know Ethan, I prefer to work alone." said Fillmore, not warming up to Ran.

"And destroy my school." exclaimed Principal Mawdsley. "You see, I have read your records from Middle School, and I see you have a habbit of destroying school property, even with Miss Third, I hate to see you alone."

"Either have Ran as your partner, or be out of Safety Patrol." explained Ethan.

Fillmore reluctantly agrees, the group then leaves the office and go to their desks, Ingrid look at Fillmore and Ran at a distance, with a hint of jealousy.

* * *

"I was member of the Safety Patrol in Japan." explained Ran, talking about her backstory. "My father is a banker who came to America for a job offer."

"Well, seeing as this is our first day, and the matriculation ceremony, there's not that many cases to solve, but things should build up." said Fillmore. "Four years of this!"

"If it makes you feel good, I am only your partner until Third-san gets better." explained Ran, smile still stuck on her face.

Upstairs at the office, the Junior Comissioner and Principal Mawdsley are speaking.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to have Ran partnered with Fillmore, she has too little expieriance and-" Ethan was interrupted by Principal Mawdsley.

"Don't worry, Ran's ditziness will make sure that Fillmore remains in check, I have just balanced the budget this year, and I'm not letting Fillmore ruin that by destroying things."

"So, how did the summer go?" asked Karen

"Relatively normal, trying to forget what happened and move on." explained Joseph. "How about you, why did you come back?"

"I miss this job, and I thought this will make my High School years more exciting." said Karen

"I hear ya!" laughed Joseph.

* * *

It is noon, and in the auditorium, styled as an 18th century European theater, the 2,500 member Freshman class assemble, amoung them Fillmore, Ingrid, Joseph, Karen, and Ran, sitting next to eachother. All the faculty and staff on stage for the ceremony to begin. Soon, Principal Mawdsley shows up and calmly walks to the podium to begin her matriculation speech.

After half an hour, Principal Mawdsley orders everyone to stand up. "And so I declare you call…the class of 2008!".

But before anyone could cheer, the lights go off, and quickly turn on, only for the Principal to be missing.

Fillmore, Ingrid, Joseph, Karen and Ran quickly walk-up to the stage as the students around them panic.

"Where is she?" wondered Ran.

They hear pounding coming from under the stage floor, Ingrid opens the trap door on the floor, to find Principal Mawdsley under the stage floor, looking upset. "About time." was all she said to the teens.

* * *

"All I remember is being pushed down the trap door, last time that happened was in 1952, when I was part of the school production of 'Americana'". said Mawdsley to Fillmore, Ingrid, Joseph, Karen and Ran in her office. "The only evidence he left for me was this Guy Fawks mask."

She takes out the mask and hands it over to the group.

Ingrid is shocked, it is the same mask that X wore, the man that still haunts her dreams, the man she was partly responsible in creating.

"It can't be." was all Ingrid was able to see.

"Looks like we have a copy-cat." explained Principal Mawdsley.

Outside on the stairs in front of the school, Ingrid is sitting, just thinking about X.

"Yo, Ingrid, there you are!" said Fillmore running towards her. "Ethan was wondering where you were."

* * *

Fillmore sees that Ingrid is sad, he sits down next to her. "What happened with X was not your fault." stated Fillmore.

"Then, how come it feels like it." asked Ingrid.

"Ingrid, we talked about this, and we promised we would move on, enjoy our four years of High School, and graduate." explained Fillmore.

"Yes, but he still haunts my dreams, and everytime I look at my foot, I'm reminded of what happened." said Ingrid, looking at her injured tendon.

"You'll be fine, by the time our Freshman year ends, you'll be healed, and return back to being my partner again." said Fillmore, they both stand up and hug.

"I'll try." was all Ingrid was able to say.

They both walk back inside, beginning the longest four years they'll ever expirence in their lives.

**NEXT TIME…**

The Company Presidents Daughter


	2. The Company President's Daughter I

An Now…Fillmore!

Tonight's Episode:

**The Company Presidents Daughter**

Act 1: The Best

_September 2004_

Fillmore and Ran are outside in the school grounds jogging. Fillmore is traning Ran to build her physical fitness for the schools fitness test. After 30 minutes, they are stopped by a messenger.

"Officers Fillmore and Ran?" asked the messenger.

"Yes?" asked Fillmore.

"Principal M wants to see you at her office."

Ran and Fillmore look at each other in surprise.

* * *

Fillmore and Ran walk in to find Principal Mawdsley and a strange man having tea together. "Ah, I see you are able to make it, have a seat." said Principal Mawdsley. "I want you to meet Mr. Govea, president of 'G.G. Toy Makers'." she said introducing the big middle aged man, chubby and with a thick mustache.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Fillmore, I heard you where the best safety patrol officer at X Middle." said Mr. Govea while shaking Fillmore's hand.

"What is going on?" asked Ran.

"Yesterday, my daughter Hillary, who is a Freshman here, was kidnapped and is being held for ransom." explained Mr. Govea, with sadness in his voice.

"Why not go to the police?" stated Fillmore.

"I don't want this to go public, and Hillary told me about your exploits when she was in Middle School, I know you are the best and can solve this."

"How much is the kidnapper asking?" asked Fillmore

"All they ask is that my plant be shut down for a week."

Fillmore releuctantly decides to take the case, but only for his daughter.

* * *

Ingrid is examining finger prints when Fillmore walks in to the forensics lab.

"Hey, Ingrid, how are things going?" asked Fillmore.

"Okay, I heard about your first case, your reputation preceeds you!" smiled Ingrid.

"I know, but sometimes I miss working with you, but now I must learn how to work with someone I hardly know." said Fillmore.

"Don't worry, by the time I'm healed I'll be working with you again!" explained Ingrid.

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

After school, both Fillmore and Ran visit Mr. Govea's at his mansion, they can hear a large German Sheapard barking at them, but luckily leashed to a pole. "Wow, this is bigger than my house!" exclaimed Ran, wide eyed.

"Well, he is the president of a very successful toy company, so he has to be rich!" answered Fillmore. Fillmore rings the doorbell, they are greeted by a butler, an older man who is very polite.

"Good Evening, you must Mr. Fillmore and Miss Mori, Mr. Govea is expecting you." said the butler.

They are lead to the study room where Mr. Govea is sitting in his chair, drinking some wine. "Sir, the guests have arrived." said the butler, Mr. Govea turns to see Fillmore and Ran.

"Thanks Clayton." said Mr. Govea. The butler leaves the three alone.

"Hillary is all I have officers, every since my wife died three years ago, I was all that Hillary had for a parent." he then turns to the officers. "Would you like something to drink, soda, cocoa, tea, anything?"

Both Fillmore and Ran shake their heads no.

* * *

Fillmore and Ran are in Hillary's room looking for any signs of a struggle.

"The room is clean, and the kidnapper couldn't have used the front door, Mr. Govea and Clayton would've seen them." stated Ran, noticing the state of the room.

Fillmore is looking out the window, to see a huge guard dog, a German Sheapard.

"I think the kidnapper is someone Hillary, and the guard dog, is familiar with." said Fillmore.

"What do you mean?" asked Ran, wondering how Fillmore came to the conclusion.

"If the kidnapper was a stranger, the dog would attack him, but seeing as I see no struggle…Disco!" suddenly, Fillmore runs to Mr. Govea who is in his study, doing paper work.

"What is it officer?" asked Mr. Govea.

"Did you or the neighbours hear the dog bark or attack someone?" asked Fillmore.

"No."

"Is there anyone that the dog does not bark at?"

"Just myself, Hillary and…" Mr. Govea realizes something. "…Clayton." Mr. Govea turns to look out his window to see Clayton, the butler, running towards his car, parked in the driveway. Fillmore quickly runs outside.

* * *

Clayton takes out his car keys, and struggles to put the key into the lock due to his hand shaking, but then suddenly his keys are taken out of his hands. Clayton is shocked to find Ran holding the keys.

"Where are you going Clayton-san?" said Ran.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. The Company President's Daughter II

And Now…Fillmore!

Tonight's Episode:

**The Company Presidents Daughter**

Act 2: The Unwelcomed Safety Patrolers

"Where's my daughter Clayton!" shouted Mr. Govea at Clayton, who is sitting in on the sofa in the living room. Both Fillmore and Ran look on.

"She's safe, sir, we planned a fake kidnapping so you can finally spend time with your daughter." answered Clayton.

"What?" asked a shocked Mr. Govea

"She's at the Hilton Hotel, downtown, room 202."

"It explains why no money was asked." stated Fillmore.

Mr. Govea sighs and walks back to his office, Fillmore follows while Ran stays with Clayton.

"All this time, the kidnapper was my own daughter!" exclaimed Mr. Govea. "I should've spent more time with her, but heading a company takes to much of my time!"

"Well, Hillary needs a parent, a parent that will there for her, especially at her age." explained Fillmore.

Suddenly, they hear a fax machine turn on, Mr. Govea and Fillmore turn to see a fax being sent. Fillmore takes the fax.

The fax reads "3 million, or your daughter dies."

"Disco!"

* * *

An hour later, Fillmore, Ran, Clayton and Mr. Govea are at the Safety Patrol HQ to get more help. Fillmore is explaining the situation to Ethan.

"So let me get this straight, a fake kidnapping, turns into an actual kidnapping?" asked Ethan. "And now the kidnapper is asking for 3 million dollars!"

Fillmore nods in agreement. "In about a minute the kidnapper will make a call to the Safety Patrol, to prove he's not lying."

The phone rings as the entire office goes silent.

"Good Evening X High School safety patrol, as you know, I have kidnapped Hillary Govea from the hotel she was hiding in, and now I'm asking for 3 million in cash, Mr. Govea has 3 hours to give me that money or else his precious daughter will die." said the kidnapper.

"Daddy! Help!" yelled Hillary at the other end.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you'll be safe!" yelled Mr. Govea. "Where are you?"

"I'm at a school warehouse near a smokestack-" she is silenced by a loud slap.

"Her mouth has just turned the 3 hours into 2, you have until then to give me the 3 million, the drop will be in front of the abandoned mall" said the kidnapper before the line disconnects. Mr. Govea starts to cry.

Everyone turns to Ran, "The call came from somewhere in the Industrial park downtown." stated Ran.

* * *

Fillmore and Ran are looking through maps of the city, it is now evening, the sky is getting dark, Mr. Govea and Clayton left to get the money.

"According to Hillary's description, there are only 5 school warehouses near smokestacks within the Industrial park." stated Joseph Anza

"I better get going then, we only have an hour until the drop, I have to find her before this man gets the money."

"It's too risky, its safer to stay with us." pleaded Ran.

"And let this man get away with it, not a chance."

As Fillmore walks off, Ingrid runs up to him.

"Ingrid, anything you say will not stop me." explained Fillmore.

"I know, I just want to say, be safe." Ingrid hugs Fillmore, they part and Fillmore walks out of the office.

"What do we do now?" asked Joseph

"We prepair for the drop." answered Karen Tahama.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. The Company President's Daughter III

And Now…Fillmore!

Tonight's Episode:

**The Company President's Daughter**

ACT 3: The Smokestack

Fillmore is on his bicycle heading towards the Industrial Park. He goes to the first of five possible location where Hillary could be. He goes thru every room in the school warehouse where the smokestack can be seen from but finds nothing. Frustrated and defeated, Fillmore then moves on to the next possible location.

xxx

Ran, Ethan, Joseph and Karen are all at the abandoned mall, waiting for the drop to occur, they realize that Fillmore only has 30 minutes to find the kidnapper and Hillary before the drop. Mr. Govea and Clayton arrive with the 3 million dollars.

"We have the money, but it wasn't easy." said Mr. Govea, anxious.

xxx

At the Industrial Park, Fillmore is moving on to the third location, only 20 minutes left. "Dawg, where is this guy?" mumbled Fillmore to himself. He reaches the third location and begins his search.

xxx

At Safety Patrol HQ, Ingrid is having trouble focusing, worrying about Fillmore. Cases handled by the High School Safety Patrol are much more serious and dangerous than the Middle School.

"I hope you're safe, Fillmore." said Ingrid to herself, she doesn't want to loose Fillmore.

xxx

Hillary is crying, bound and gagged as the kidnapper is looking at the clock. "Get ready my pretty, you're going to make me rich!" explained the kidnapper. He is wearing a ski mask, but Hillary could see his piercing blue eyes. The kidnapper then looks out the window to see a shocking site, a safety patrol officer heading towards the building.

"Damn, looks like they signed your death certificate, my pretty." said the kidnapper taking out his knife.

xxx

Ran is waiting at the entrance to the abandoned wall for the drop to happen. Inside, Ethan, Joseph, Karen, Mr. Govea and Clayton are waiting and talking to each other. Suddenly, Ran gets a strange sensation going through her body. "Something is wrong!" said a shocked Ran to herself.

xxx

Fillmore is inside the school warehouse looking thru everyone, getting more and more frustrated and angry. He then reaches the last room and kicks the door down to find Hillary, bound to a chair. "Behind you!" yelled Hillary. Fillmore is then grabbed by the kidnapper and has a knife on his neck.

"You've just killed her."

"I wouldn't say that." suddenly, Fillmore elbows his in the stomach and grabs the knife, and runs towards Hillary. Fillmore begins slicing the ropes. "I knew you would save the day Officer Fillmore." said Hillary, relieved. But then, Fillmore is tackled by the kidnapper, and the kidnapper proceeds by beating him repeatedly. Hillary watching, helpless to stop it. Fillmore tries to defend himself, but the punches and blows keep coming as his glasses are broken, bruses and cuts start showing up on his body, a loosing a tooth. The kidnapper then grabs his knife. "Prepair to die!"

The kidnapper then swings the knife at a beaten Fillmore.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. The Company President's Daughter IV

And Now…Fillmore!

Tonight's Episode

**The Company President's Daughter**

ACT 4: The Other Perpetrator

Fillmore gets ready for the blow, but then a lound thump is heard. Fillmore opens his eyes to see the kidnapper knocked unconscious.

"This is why you need a partner." said Ran, holding a baseball bat.

"How…" was all a shocked Fillmore was able to say.

"I just guessed."

xxx

An hour later, Fillmore is sitting at the back of an ambulance, getting some stitches on his face. Luckily, he keeps a spare pair of glasses in his desk at Safety Patrol HQ. Hillary comes up to him.

"Thanks for saving me Officer Fillmore." said a relieved Hillary, she then runs up and kisses him on the cheek. Hillary then runs off to reunite with her father.

"Fillmore!" yelled Ingrid running up to him, she then hugs him tightly. "You could've died!"

"I'm fine Ingrid, Ran saved me." said Fillmore. "You can let go now."

Ingrid lets him go so he can breathe. Fillmore and Ingrid turn around to see the kidnapper being up into a police car. Fillmore's first case in the High School safety patrol is done and closed.

xxx

"Daddy, I'm sorry for doing what I did, but I really wanted for you to spend time with me." said Hillary apologizing to her father.

"That's okay Hillary, as long as you're safe. Let's go back home and we'll talk." said Mr. Govea, happy to see his daughter again. He, Hillary and Clayton then walk off to go home.

xxx

"Did you get my spare?" asked Fillmore to Karen.

Karen takes out a pair of glasses for Fillmore and gives it to him. "Thanks."

Fillmore then sees Principal Mawdsley and Ethan walking towards him. "Mr. Fillmore, for your bravery and hard work on this case, I've decided for you and Miss Mori to receive Level IV cases." said Principal Mawdsley.

"Really? But I thought only seniors received those cases." said a shocked Fillmore.

"You've proven yourself that you could handle them, besides, there's not that many seniors in safety patrol, and they could use help with their murder cases." explained Ethan.

Principal Mawdlsey and Ethan walk away as Fillmore thinks about their offer. Ran comes up to him.

"We've hit the big time Ran, murder cases are only handeld by seniors who have been in safety patrol since the beginning of middle school." explained Fillmore.

"This is going to be a lot tougher, and harder." said Ran.

xxx

It is 10 at night, and Fillmore is at home in the bathroom looking at his injuries. A missing tooth, sitches, two black eyes, and a bloody nose. He grabs a towel, puts ice in it and presses it against his head. He then goes to his room to finally go to sleep, and enjoy a day off from the Safety Patrol and school for solving his first case. He hopes his second case isn't dangerous to his health.

xxx

At the same time, Ingrid is in her room trying to go to sleep, but can't, thoughts of what happened to Fillmore haunting her mind along with Mr. X, she hopes that one day, she'll track down this new X and defeat him so she can have a normal life again.

**NEXT TIME…**

**An Idol's Locked Room**


	6. An Idol's Locked Room I

And Now…Fillmore!

Tonight's Episode:

**An Idol's Locked Room**

ACT 1: From Third-Rate to Great

_September 2004_

A week after the Govea Kidnapping case, Fillmore and Ran are at Safety Patrol HQ doing paperwork at their desks. "Fillmore, Mori, my office, now." said Ethan thru the intercom.

"Do you think it is another case?" asked Ran.

"I hope so." stated Fillmore.

xxx

At Ethan's office, Fillmore and Ran are met by a 17-year-old Hispanic girl named Yolanda Ortega, X High School celebrity and idol.

"Miss Ortega, this is Officer Fillmore and Officer Mori, they'll help you with the case." explained Ethan, introducing her to the officer.

"I've heard great things from you two, especially since the kidnapping a week ago." said Yolanda. "I've called you two because there's a stalker following me everywhere this past month, and I thought that since you two are the best, you can solve this case." explained Yolanda.

"Well, Miss Ortega, we'll try our best to protect you and keep you safe." said Fillmore, accepting the offer, not wanting to get beaten up by bad guys again.

xxx

Joseph and Karen are at their desks, seeing Yolanda leave, along with Fillmore and Ran.

"What's your opinion on Fillmore's new partner?" asked Joseph, still not used to Ran.

"Ran? A little ditzy and naïve, but has great potential to be a great Safety Patroller." answered Karen.

"It's weird seeing Fillmore without Ingrid."

"But it's only until Ingrid gets better."

xxx

Ingrid is doing stretches at the school gym, keeping her mind off work.

"You must be Ingrid Third!" exclaimed a female voice. Ingrid turns around to see a blond 16-year-old.

"I am…who are you?" asked Ingrid, shaking hands with her

"Allison McAlister, it's an honor to meet you."

"Thanks" said Ingrid, feeling awkward.

"I heard that because of your injury, you can't go out in the field anymore, but what if I tell you that there's an independent Detective Agency in X High School and that I'm part of it?"

"There is no such-"

"-thing, yeah, they always say that, we solve crimes independently and covertly, not even Principal M knows about us." explained Allison.

"Why are you telling me this?" asked a suspicious Ingrid, her trust in new people slightly eroded.

"Because we need someone to inside the Safety Patroll, telling them of what we found, can you do that?"

Ingrid just nods yes.

"Good, here's is a list of our names, but do not contact us, we'll contact you." Allison then gives Ingrid a mobile phone and a business card. "Expect a call or text from us soon."

Ingrid looks at the business card "The Detective Girls". She looks back up again to find Allison gone.

xxx

Fillmore and Ran are escorting Yolanda to her apartment, it is sunset and the days are starting to get shorter and some leaves are starting to change as autumn begins this week. Although Fillmore is looking forward to the Homecoming festival at the beginning of next month.

The three finally reach the apartment building, only to find a man in a suit waiting outside the apartment enterance.

"Who is that?" asked Ran to Yolanda.

"Oh, that's my manager Patrick." explained Yolanda, she quickly goes up to her manager to explain the situation.

"So, you must be Cornelius Fillmore and Ran Mori, my name is William, and I'm Yolanda's manager." said William introducing himself to Fillmore and Ran by shaking hands with them. "It's nice to hear you're offering to protect Yolanda, come, we must show you around her apartment."

The three teenagers follow William up to Yolanda's apartment.

"Fillmore-san." said a worried Ran while the group is going up the stairs.

"What?" answered Fillmore.

"I'm getting a bad feeling, like something bad is going to happen."

"Don't worry, as long as we're together, things will be fine." said Fillmore assuringly. Ran smiles, then tries to calm down.

The read the doorway and William opens the lock and door. It is dark, so he turns on the light switch

"You should really stop using your heater so mu-" said William interrupted by a shocking site:

A dead body lying on the floor, with a bloody knife sticking out from his chest.

The four of then are frozen in shock, as Yolanda runs off outside sick.

"Disco!" exclained Fillmore.

A stalking case turns into a murder case.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. An Idol's Locked Room II

And Now…Fillmore!

Tonight's Episode:

**An Idol's Locked Room**

ACT 2: The Bloody Case of the Lovely Idol

Inside Yolanda's apartment police are checking the crime scene and taking the body away, Police Inspector O'Hara, a man with short brown hair and a cockney accent enters to view the crime scene and sighs with annoyance at seeing two safety patrol officers.

"Blimey! I 'ate da safe'y patrol! Always in da way!" he says to himself. He walks up to Fillmore and Ran with a serious look on his face.

"Okay, kids, we'll take i' from 'ere, we-".

"Not so fast!"

O'Hara turns around to see Principal Mawdlsey.

"Blimey! Barbara, comin' ter take deese kids 'ome?" asked a shocked O'Hara

"Coming to tell that since the safety patrol got to this crime scene first, under my rules, Officers Fillmore and Ran over here must handle and solve this murder! Are we clear Ken?"

"Yes." said a defeated O'Hara. As O'Hara and the police leave the scene, O'Hara exclaims "Blimey! It's 'ot in 'ere."

"Well, it is unusually warm in here." stated Fillmore.

"It usually isn't" answered Yolanda.

Principal Mawdlsey then decides to leave. "We'll Mr. Fillmore, you have your first murder case, good luck!" she said as she walks out of the room.

"Do you know the vicitim?" asked Ran.

"Well-"

"We have no idea." interrupted the nervous manager.

Ran does not take the answer seriously, but moves on to find Fillmore in deep thought.

"What are you thinking about Fillmore-san." asked Ran.

"Something is not right, firstly, the room is thrashed except for a single chair in the middle of the room, secondly, this apartment has no spear key, on the key hook I only see one key, and finally, there is a wet spot on the floor and this room is unusually hot." explained Fillmore.

"How do you know this?"

"In this job, you must always pay attention to the small details."

Fillmore then turns to the place the body used to be only to see Patrick on the floor looking for something.

"Mr. Patrick?" asked Yolanda.

"Sorry, I just tripped." explained a nervous Patrick.

Fillmore looks at him suspiciously.

xxx

At safety patrol HQ, Ethan is eating ramen noodles at his desk when a knock comes on the door.

"Come in." said Ethan, finish the meal and putting the bowl away.

Ingrid enters the room.

"What is it Third?"

"Do you know anything about 'The Detective Girls'?" said Ingrid sitting down.

"They were formed in 1929 when the Safety Patrol came to this High School, at the time, girls where not allowed in Safety Patrol, so five girls came together to form Detective Girls, a female counterpart to the Safety Patrol. They disbanded in 1979 when Principal Mawdsley as her first act as principal was to allow girls into Safety Patrol, causing the Detective Girls to disband, but there're rumors that they still operate, but they're just rumors." explained Ethan. "Why do you ask?"

"I was looking through the school archives." lied Ingrid. "I wanted to know why they disbanded but anything after September 1979 in the archives is off limits to students."

"I know, the 'off-limits' thing can be annoying, but those are the rules of the archives, they'll open to all students and not just the alma mater once she leaves office, she's 70 and still going." said Ethan.

Ingrid says good-bye and leaves to get back to work. Wanting to now more about The Detective Girls.

xxx

It is getting late, and night has fallen, Fillmore, Ran, Yolanda and Patrick are cleaning up the house while looking for more clues. Suddenly, Ran spots something on the floor.

"An earring?" said a confused Ran. "Yolanda, is this yours?" holding the diamond earring in front of Yolanda.

"No, I only wear earrings at work, but there is only one person I know that wears diamond earrings and that's –" suddenly, Yolanda realizes something.

"It was her, I can't believe it." said Yolanda slowly getting angry.

"What is it?" asked Fillmore.

"That earring belongs to Yolanda's rival and fellow idol Yvonne Ramos." explained Patrick.

"She has explaining to do." stated Fillmore. Ran agrees.

**To Be Continued...**


	8. An Idol's Locked Room III

And Now…Fillmore!

Tonight's Episode

**An Idol's Locked Room**

Act 3: Resemblance

"Why am I here!" exclaimed Yvonne, Yolanda's rival, having been escorted from her home by Fillmore and Ran to Yolanda's apartment at night.

"Because we found your earring here next to a dead body." said Ran. Yvonne suddenly becomes nervous and quiet as Ran shows her the earring in a plastic evidence bag.

"You're accusing me of murder?" angrily asked Yvonne "I never set foot in this crummy apartment"

"You're our number one suspect at the moment." explained Fillmore.

Yolanda and Patrick silently watching from the kitchen into the interrogation in the living room.

"Can I use the bathroom?" asked Yvonne.

Fillmore nods to Ran, and Ran walks up to her so she can escort her.

"I know where it is." stated Yvonne and walked off. Fillmore watches her walk away.

"Have you noticed that from behind Yvonne and Yolanda look the same?" asked Fillmore to Ran. "And how can she know where the bathroom is when she claims she never set foot in the apartment?"

"She always hated me and she's a liar." explained Yolanda.

"I am not, you're the liar here." yelled Yvonne from the bathroom. A flush can be heard, followed by a sink turning on then off. Yvonne walks out of the bathroom.

"Why are you two rivals?" asked Ran.

"Ever since she stole my role in the school play!" answered Yvonne.

"I won that role fair and square!" spat Yolanda.

"And since then, I wanted to destroy her career."

"By killing a stranger and framing me for murder!"

"Stranger?" said a confused Yvonne. "More like your ex-boyfriend!"

"HER WHAT!" said Fillmore and Ran together.

"That's right, that man was Yolanda's ex-boyfriend and they dated since middle school!"

"Why didn't you tell us this?" asked Fillmore.

"Because I didn't want to be suspected, but I wouldn't kill a fly, let alone my ex." explained a panicing Yolanda. "He wanted us to be together again, and I even recognized who he is when we saw his body, but Patrick tried to protect me."

Everyone turns to Patrick. "I didn't want her to be suspected either." he said with shame.

"Then it was him that was stalking Yolanda." stated Ran.

"He was not the stalker." answered Yvonne. "I am!"

"WHAT!" said Yolanda.

"All those calls, the missing spare key, the letters, were all me so I can ruin your career." confessed Yvonne.

"You even broke into my apartment, that's why you knew where the bathroom was!" said a shocked Yolanda.

"I was even here this afternoon, I broke into your house using the spare key to leave another letter when I was attacked by your ex."

"Thinking it was Yolanda, because from behind you're similar." explained Fillmore.

"I fought him off, but didn't kill him, injured, but not dead, I ran away frightened for my life." explained Yvonne.

"That explains the earring." stated Ran.

"But who killed him?" said a confused Patrick.

"Disco! I think I know." exclaimed Fillmore. "The only possible person it could be!"

Patrick, Yolanda, Ran and Yvonne just stare at Fillmore.

**To Be Continued…**


	9. An Idol's Locked Room IV

And Now…Fillmore!

Tonight's Episode:

**An Idol's Locked Room**

ACT 4: An Unfortunate Misunderstanding

Patrick, Yvonne, Yolanda and Ran are looking at Fillmore who finaly figured out who could the murder be.

"Firstly, an earring was found near body belonging to Yvonne after it fell off during her struggle with the victim, secondly, Yvonne, despite claiming to never have been in this apartment knew where the bathroom is located, thirdly, the apartment's spare key is missing, fourthly, Patrick pretended to trip on the floor because he was looking for any evidence that might make Yolanda the murderer." explained Fillmore.

"Yes its true." said Patrick with shame.

"But what really got my attention was the traces of water on the floor, along with the fact that the entire apartment was thrashed except for a single chair standing in the middle of the room, and the fact that Police Inspector O'Hara and ourselves thought the room was unusually hot." continued Fillmore.

"So, what's the point?" asked a confused Ran.

"That the murderer was the victim himself…a suicide!"

"WHAT!" exclaimed everyone except Fillmore.

"My theory is that the victim turned the heat up in this room then froze a knife inside a block of ice, then falling backwards off the chair and into the knife, the heat from the room will wash away the evidence and make it look like a murder."

"Because he thought Yvonne was me, and thought that I no longer wanted him." said Yolanda about to cry. "He commited suicide and tried to frame me for it, all because of a misunderstanding."

Yolanda starts to cry and Patrick conforts her.

xxx

It is 9 at night, and Fillmore finally goes to his home after a long evening. He is then surprised to see Ingrid waiting for him on the porch.

"Ingrid, what are you doing here?" said Fillmore, surprised.

"Just wanted to talk to you about something." said Ingrid.

"About what?"

Ingrid wanted to tell him about the offer the Detective Girls gave her, but decided against it, she did not want Fillmore to get distracted and worry about her. "That we don't hang out as much and that we should eat dinner over at the diner." lied Ingrid.

Fillmore knows that she's hiding something but is too tired to probe further.

"Sure, why not, I'll see you there at the diner tomorrow at 6." said Fillmore.

"Great."

They both hug eachother and say good night. Fillmore goes back inside, knowing he'll not get much sleep after what he seen.

xxx

Principal Mawdsley is working on her paper work when Ran enters her office.

"Miss Mori, what is it?" said Principal Mawdsley.

"I do not want to solve murderes anymore. I was barely able to sleep last night and it's too depressing." said Ran, sad.

"I can't do that, I need these murder cases to keep Fillmore distracted so he won't destroy school property, there's only so much insurance can handle." explained Principal Mawdsley. "I know murder cases are normally solved by Seniors with 4+ years of expirence in Safety Patrol but Fillmore is just too good."

"Well, I do not think I can continue being Fillmore's partner."

"You must continue, without a partner, Fillmore won't have someone to keep him in check and in control, I put you with Fillmore so you can keep him in check until Ingrid gets better enough to keep up with him, but I need to continue serving as my eyes and ears in Safety Patrol, got it?"

Ran just reluctantly nods and leaves her office.

"Plus, she is special." saids Principal Mawdsley to herself.

**NEXT TIME…School Fire Festival**


End file.
